In the case of typical shoes, because they are made of leather or synthetic resin, which is poorly ventilated, when a user wears the shoes for a long time, the space inside the shoes is heated and the shoes absorb moisture resulting from sweat of the user. Thereby, mold accumulates in the shoes, thus raising problems of foot odors and athlete's foot.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, ventilation soles for shoes which can ventilate the space inside the shoes were proposed.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a representative conventional ventilation sole for shoes.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional ventilation sole 100 for shoes has vent holes 110, which are formed in the sidewall of the sole 100, air supply holes 130, which are formed in the upper surface of the sole 100, and air passages (not shown), through which the air supply holes 130 communicate with the vent holes 110, so that outside air can be supplied into the shoe.
However, in the conventional ventilation sole, because the vent holes are always open, regardless of the intention of a user, when it rains, or in places where there is a lot of dust, there are problems in that rainwater permeates the shoe through the vent holes or in that dust enters and clogs the vent holes.